Amber
by indiefaggot
Summary: Wanda becomes pregnant with Ian's baby. How does this affect wanda and everyone else in the caves? Finished Sorry Guys!
1. Accepted Again

Amber

Chapter 1-Accepted again

After all the rain, the humans and Wanda and Sunny, go back into their rooms. But Wanda falls pregnant. How does she and the rest of the people in the caves take it?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The caves eventually got back to normal. Something had changed, but it was better. Melanie was back. She and Jared shared what used to be Jared and Jamie's room. Jamie moved in with Kyle and Sunny but stayed in our room for most of the evenings anyway.

I had changed a lot. I was different now. I wasn't strong or tall or fast. I was weak and small and slow. People would pat my head or say how cute I was. It was odd at first but I got used to it. I still had work to do and I tried my best to work as hard as I did when I was Melanie, but I did have to rely on them a lot. This had made me feel guilty but I was always needed on supply trips. I fitted in more here, than I had in Melanie's body. I was accepted. Again.

"Mel," I called one day. "What are we doing today?"

"Kitchen." She replied simply. I already knew everything about her. She was my best friend and the wall she had put between us before had vanished. Ian walked quickly through the caves to catch us up. He had been sleeping before and I didn't want to wake him. We had become inseparable. I loved him and he loved me. There was no one to get in the way of that now.

"Wait up!" He yelled and it bounced of the cave walls. When he caught up with us he grabbed my hand and settled to our pace. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you haven't had a whole lot of sleep recently." I smiled brushing a strand of hair from my new face.

"I guess." He muttered, the bags under his eyes showed clearly now. "Oh I forgot." He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds but was magical none the less.

He always did that. Everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is a good chapter please read!

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Wanda?" Ian asked that night, "Wanda is that you?"

"Yeah," I said walking through the shutters into our room.

"Coming to bed?" He asked, lying on the mattress.

I didn't answer but lay on the mattress next to him and stared into his eyes. He pulled me into his chest.

"Wanda, I love you. You know that don't you?" He whispered into my hair.

"Yes…" I prompted.

"Do you think we could…?" He paused. "Well could we take our relationship… further?" I pulled away from him to look in his eyes. He looked down at me nervously.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, I mean…" He started babbling. "Please Wanda, I didn't mean it. If you don't want to I'm fine…" I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him softly.

"Okay." I whispered. I didn't know what went through my head at that moment. He looked at me for a moment but kissed me again more forcefully than I had. The kiss lasted a long time his hands gripped my waist. Surprisingly he pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smiled and started kissing him again. My skin burned where his fingers traced my back. The feeling that Jared used to give me. An electric shock ran through me and I felt the sensation in my toes. Feelings ran through me so fast that as soon as I felt them, they had disappeared. Happiness, excitement and love. I felt so happy I got so caught up in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Thoughts

Here's a chapter about children.

P.S I will try to make my chapters longer, but if I don't I'll update you quickly. Promise!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day Ian and me walked through the caves hand in hand. The only words that he had spoken this morning were 'hello' and 'did you sleep well' yet I was as happy as ever. A smile appeared just by thinking about him.

"Hey Wanda!" Jamie called from behind us. We turned at the same time and I couldn't help blushing.

"Jamie, Hi." Ian said glancing at me. Jamie didn't answer me, he just ran to catch up with us.

As we turned into the kitchen, I heard Melanie, Jared and most of the humans' conversation.

"What do you think, Mel?" Jared asked. His voice used to give me an electric shock of pleasure, but after last night, he just seemed average.

"I don't know." Melanie puzzled. "Ian?"

"What?" Ian asked, he seemed distant.

"Do you think you'd want to bring a baby into this world?" Jared spoke before Mel had a chance to answer him.

"I think re-populating the earth with humans might be a good idea… in the future but I'm happy for now." He smiled and placed his arm round my waist.

"Wanda, can you… get pregnant?" Trudy asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. I think. If your host can, then you can." I said trying to sound confident. Ian turned to read my expression. He found nothing. I was better at lying in this host than I had with Mel.

"Wouldn't that be weird a half-human baby!" Jamie interrupted following our conversation. Neither Mel nor me was happy of that.

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I got me, Ian and Jamie some breakfast and returned to the table to hear the rest of the conversation. They had moved onto baby names.

"I like Dylan for a boy." Mel stated.

"Oliver." Another voice said.

"Luisa." Said another.

"Tillisha." Said someone else.

"Amber." Ian said louder than all the other voices. This caused mini breakouts of conversation, discussing names.

When we had finished breakfast, Ian and me started off down another corridor to start work.

"Do you really like the name Amber?" I asked.

"Do you?" He replied.

"Yes."

"I do. It's a nice name."

These few spoken words showed me that he wasn't unsatisfied about last night. Neither was I.


	4. Pregnant

Chapter 4- Pregnant

Wanda finds out she's pregnant.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**(1 Month Later)**

"Mel, Do you think I'm getting fat?" I asked her one-day before a raid.

"Huh?" She replied simply. I was glad we were the only ones in the bathroom.

"Well, I don't eat much and with all the work we do…."

"True." She interrupted. "Wanda?" She nudged me.

"Have you and Ian…"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, I knew what she meant.

"You know…"

"What?"

"Wanda is there any chance of you being pregnant?"

I didn't reply. I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't be pregnant. It would be awkward. It wasn't the right time Ian had said that himself.

"Wanda? Is there?" She asked again. "I didn't even know you had! Wanda this is great! Ian is going to be so happy!" Why was she happy? This wasn't the right environment to raise a child!

"I can't be pregnant, Mel. I can't raise a child!" I panicked.

"Listen, Calm down. Tomorrow we're raiding, I'll get you to the healing centre and they'll check to see if your pregnant or not."

I believed everything was going to be all right.

**(Tomorrow)**

After a long walk from the Jeep to the car, we had set off for Supermarkets and a much needed healing centre.

"How am I going to get to the healing centre without telling Ian what's wrong?" I whispered to Mel.

"Get some supplies in there while you're at it. Then you'll have an excuse." She whispered back.

"Shouldn't we stop at the healing centre and get some supplies?" I announced to the car. They nodded.

The Healing Centre was just how I remembered it from last time. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, Miss." A friendly receptionist greeted me. "Do you need to see the healer?"

"Yes, are they free now? I just need to ask something?"

"Yes," She was nice and friendly but it didn't cheer me up. She spoke into a speakerphone on the desk. "You have a patient Petals Open Flower."

"Thank you send them in." A voice replied.

I walked through the familiar doors into the healer's room.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked in the same polite tone as the receptionist did.

"Is it possible, for me to be pregnant?" I rushed. A knot formed in my stomach when I said that word. The Healer smiled.

"Of course." She paused. "Do you want to do a test?" I nodded. She left the room to get me a test. I used my opportunity to stock up on medicines. I opened the bag and pulled medicines down from the cabinets; No pain, Smooth, Clean and other types of medicines.

I heard footsteps and hopped back onto the bed.

"There you are!" She handed me a pill shaped thing wrapped in a wrapper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You suck the tablet and if it turns red then you're…pregnant."

I placed the pill in my mouth; I sucked hard on it for a while. I pulled the pill from my mouth, and stared at the colour.

"You're gonna be a mum!" The healer grinned.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I pulled the rucksack onto my back and ran out of the office.

"I'm here if you need me!" The healer called after me. I didn't need her. I needed Ian to hold me and say that everything was going to be okay and back to normal. But something had changed and at the moment I didn't know if it was for better or for worse.


	5. Th truth comes out

**Chapter 5- The truth comes out**

Wanda has to tell Ian the truth. It took me ages to decide what happens in this chapter so it took me a long time to draft all my ideas sorry it took so long!

...................................................................................................................................

I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I made my way back to the car.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked as I got in it.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"There is something's wrong. Wanda what is it?" He argued.

"I can't tell you." I raised my voice as I started the car and drove out onto the highway.

"Can't or Won't?"

"Do you want me to tell you Ian." I paused, "I'm pregnant." The car fell silent. Melanie grinned but the other guys in the car looked nervously at Ian. I didn't know how to feel. I was angry at mel for making me take the damn test, I was happy for Jamie because he always complained about being the youngest. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing for me and Ian.

"What you gonna do?" Kyle broke the silence. I remained silent and pretended I needed to concentrate on driving. "It is Ian's right?"

"Of course it's Ian's, Kyle." Jared defended me. Ian's hand found mine. He squeezed it tight and whispered something that only I could hear;

"I love you."

Jared told me to park the car outside the hotel we were staying at. Without arguing I did. Ian and I got out of the car while the others carried on with the raid. We said nothing my hand in his. He looked at me as we entered the Hotel.

"Good Afternoon." I heard a cheery assistant say as we walked in, we ignored her and walked up the stairs into our room. That's when Ian spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said holding my head in his hands and looking deep into my eyes.

"I didn't know." I whispered looking down as a tear escaped and trickled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry we did that." He said releasing me. "If I hadn't been so damn irrespponsable you wouldn't be so upset."

"Ian I loved that." I paused, "It's not your fault."

"It is Wanda! We could have used protection or something."

"It doesn't matter anymore. We need to decide what to do."

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Do Soul's have abortions?"

"No."

"Do you want to give it away?" He asked studying my expression.

"No. Yes. I don't know Ian what do you want to do?"

"I love you and whatever you want I want."

"Okay. I want to keep the baby."

"Really!?" He looked shocked but happy. "Does this mean we're having a baby?"

"I guess so!" He leaned in and kissed me passionately and I fell asleep in his arms, my hand rested on my little bump that Ian and I would look after in 8 months time.


End file.
